


Couch

by baby_worm



Series: worm's drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AFAB Reader (Gender Neutral Pronouns), Daddy Kink, F/M, Headcanon, Mildly Dubious Consent, PIV Sex, Smut, Triplet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_worm/pseuds/baby_worm
Summary: Triplet!Ben thot.
Relationships: Ben Organa Solo/Reader, Ben Organa Solo/You, Triplet!Ben/You, triplet!Ben/reader
Series: worm's drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021423
Kudos: 7





	Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a triplet!Kylo bit but it feels best executed as Ben. Hope you like!

Your world spins as Ben tosses you onto the couch. The tinkling of his belt cuts through your gasping as you stare up at the ceiling. Your legs dangle over the arm of the sectional. You fidget a little, trying to make yourself more comfortable in the compromising position, but you’re stopped short by the hands that tear your sweats from your hips, taking your underwear with them in the movement. 

A breathy “fuck” of disbelief falls from Ben’s lips as he handles the backs of your thighs. A puff of his breath washes along your pussy. It makes your stomach do flips, and you shudder. 

“Glimmering like a glazed fucking donut.” _Just begging to be devoured._

You clench at his words. A glob of cyprine drips from your pussy in a delicate crystal stream.

“Oh, baby.” he coos, leaning down to nibble at the swollen bud of your clit. “I won’t make you wait.”

Your heart begins to thunder.

“Hope you’re ready for me, doll,” he murmurs as he pulls his cock from his boxers. Hissing as he swipes the underside in your slick.

“Wait, wha—“ your voice feels too small. 

“Fuck, baby, you look too good. I—“ he sucks in air through pursed lips as his cockhead breaches you. “I gotta see you like th-this more often. _Hhh_ -I really do.”

You’re whimpering, writhing against the burning sensation of his cock, stretching you, inch by devastating inch. He waves you off, blissed out by the tight, wet divinity of your pussy. A hand pins you into the cushion by your throat; another grasps your hip, hard enough to leave bruises.

“Ben! Fuck— I can’t… I—“

“Ahh-shhh, I know, baby,” his face contorts in mock sympathy. “Just shut up and let Daddy fuck you. It’ll feel good soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more thots. bloodkylo.tumblr.com.


End file.
